Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: After Pitch was defeated, Jack keeps having recurring dreams of the day he died. He meets Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. Together they make the Big Four, but what happens when they discover the real reason why Pitch broke into Tooth's Palace, and many other secrets that the Nightmare King has? Is he really dead?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Jack, I'm scared!" The five year old brunette girl said. She looked down at the ice she was standing on. Cracks formed around her._

"_You're going to be all right," her eighteen year old brother replied reassuringly._

"_No, I'm not!" She exclaimed._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack asked in a joking manner to get her mind off the ice._

"_Yes! You always play tricks."_

"_Well, not this time."_

_The girl looked at him skeptically. _

"_Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch; like we do everyday," Jack said. He raised one barefoot off the ice. "It's as easy as one," he hopped forward. "Two. Whoa!" He exclaimed as he nearly fell. He grinned as he heard his sister giggle."Three!" He picked up his shepherd's staff. "Now you try."_

_His sister gulped. She took a step forward._

_Jack began to count. As soon as he reached three, he used his staff and pulled his sister to where he had been. He slid. The siblings had traded spots._

_They started to laugh. Neither one of them realized the position that they were in now. _

_He took a step forward. The ice broke and he fell through it. The last thing that he could remember was his little sister screaming his name._

Jack Frost woke up. He gasped for breath. He began to look around in the room that he was in. He was in one of the rooms in North's workshop. He exhaled and started to relax. He had had that same dream for two weeks now. It was how he had died and had become the winter spirit that he was today. He closed his eyes. It felt nice to have his memories back of his life before. He just wished that he would quit having the same reoccurring dream. He took the covers off of him and walked down the hall. He was going to have to have a talk to the Sandman about these dreams.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Pitch Black ran. He looked behind him. He gulped. His fearlings were getting closer to him. He ran faster. He had to lose them. He had to get _there_. He needed to gain control. He needed to feel the fear of a person. He continued to run. He knew where he needed to go.

Jack Frost flew inside of North's workshop. He smiled as he looked around. It was hard to believe that it had been a few weeks since the incident with Pitch. He was so happy. He finally had believer and good friends! He was no longer alone. He could not imagine a life any better! He paused in his flight. He looked at the giant world globe. Lights were glowing all over it. Each of these lights represented a believer. As a guardian, he was to help protect them. The thought made him grin wider. He now had a purpose in life.

The white haired young man turned to leave. He paused when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around. His blue eyes widened. Black sand was covering the globe. "NORTH!" He yelled.

A large man ran into the room. He had a long beard. This man was Santa Clause or as his friends called him, North. His blue eyes scanned the area. He watched the black sand surround the globe. He pulled out his sword and ran toward the sand.

Jack shot snow out of his long staff toward the sand.

As soon as the ice touched it, the sand disappeared but the laughter of Pitch could still be heard throughout the North Pole.

The two white haired men looked at each other. That was easy. In fact, that was way too easy.

North walked away. It was time to summon all the guardians again. "Phil," he said to one of his yetis, "get ready. We are about to have more company.

She backed up as far as she could in the cage. She gulped when she saw Pitch. "Stay away from me!" She whispered.

Pitch let out a laugh. He ignored the girl's pleads and went closer to her. He could feel the girl's fear. She had so much of it. He was so glad that he had taken her years ago. He touched her forehead.

Tears filled her eyes. She let out a scream.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Northern Lights shone through the night sky. Colors of purple, blue, green, red, and yellow lit up the sky with great beauty. Anyone who saw these lights thought that they were the most beautiful things in the world.

However, to the Guardians these lights were a warning. Danger was coming or it had arrived. Three figures made it toward the North Pole as quickly as they could. These figures were known as the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy to the children of the world, but among each other they were known as Bunnymund, Sandy, and Toothainia. They reached the Pole within a few minutes of each other.

"Ah, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth! Long time no see, yes?" North or Santa as he was known to the children greeted in his thick Russian accent.

Bunnymund stood up straighter as the large man approached him. "What's the problem, mate?" He asked. His Australian voice was filled with concern.

North was about to answer but he never had the chance to because of Tooth. "JACK!" She exclaimed excitedly. The large green fairy flew to the white haired young man and started to examine his teeth. "Oh, they are still as white as snow, and you have been flossing too!"

"Ggggs..hlp mu," Jack said though his words sounded like gibberish.

Sandy shook his head at the sight. Tooth would never get over her obsession about Jack's teeth.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," North told her in a reprimanding tone.

Immediately the fairy took her hands out the winter spirit's mouth. "Sorry," she said. A blush came across her face. She couldn't help that she was in love with teeth and Jack's teeth was perfect. He did not have a single cavity or any plaque buildup!

Jack sent the fairy a glare them smiled. It was good to have a friend who cared about him and his dental health.

North cleared his throat. "The Boogie Man was here."

All the Guardians, except for Jack, looked at North shock and disbelief was on their faces. They had just defeated his not too long ago.

"Again mate?" Bunny asked with a groan.

"I fear so," The white bearded man replied.

"Yeah. I saw him too," Jack put in.

Sandy pointed to the moon. The guardians noticed and turned. They each looked up at the sky.

"Manny, what must we do now?" North asked.

A gentle blue light appeared around the workshop. Blue crystals appeared out of the ground.

"What's going on?" Questioned Jack.

"He is choosing new guardians! " Tooth exclaimed excitedly.

Several figures appeared in the crystal.

Jack's blue eyes widened. A large grin crept upon his face. "Yes!" He shouted excitedly when he saw who the newest guardians were going to be.

Bunnymund let out a groan. Manny had to choose them. He liked them all except one and that was because she scared him.

**I apologize that it took so long for me to update. My college blocked this website. I hope you all enjoy the story and if you have ideas let me know. I might incorporate them. Oh, I have a question. If Eugene or Flynn had a power what would it be?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Merida picked up her bow and walked toward her home as she put up her horse Angus. She ran her left hand through her red hair. She smiled as her home came into view. It was a small house made of stones and a roof of wood. It was circular in shape with a nice, strong oak door.

The Scottish princess let out a gasp when she felt hands touch her sides from behind. She turned. Her blue eyes flashed. "Hiccup," she said angrily.

The brown haired man laughed at her reaction. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips

The red haired girl grinned when the kiss ended. "I missed ye," she told him.

"I missed you do. I have to admit being separated for three months is no-"

A bright blue light appeared near the two of them, interrupting his sentence.

Merida grabbed her bow and aimed it. She was ready to shoot.

Hiccup whistled. His dragon, a Night Fury, flew to his side. The dragon was black and had green cat-like eyes. Hiccup hopped on him. The dragon crouched low. He was ready to attack if the need came.

Jack Frost shook his head as he stepped out of the portal. He laughed as he the fighting stance that Merida and Hiccup had gone too. "You guys consider me a threat? I am flattered."

The autumn spirits grinned when they saw their friend. Merida gave him a quick hug. Hiccup got off of Toothless and shook Jack's hand. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, the two of you are needed at the North Pole."

Merida and Hiccup gave him a confused look, but did not question him. He was their friend and if he said they were needed then they were.

Jack smiled as he watched them go through the portal he had thrown. He would have entered with them but he had two more spirits he needed to get.

Rapunzel ran across the flowery meadow barefoot. Her breath was shallow. She glanced behind for a split second and ran faster.

"I got you!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

The guardian of spring laughed. "Eugene, stop it!" She said in between giggles.

"That's not happening, Blondie," her husband replied. He tickled her. He stopped when his wife kissed him.

"I hate to interrupt," a voice said not far away from them. "but I need your help."

The married couple stopped what they were doing.

Eugene got off of Rapunzel and helped her up. The married couple blushed.

"Hey, Jack," Rapunzel said.

The winter spirit smiled. "Hi. The two of you are needed at the North Pole. Something is wrong."

The blonde haired girl and brown haired man looked at each other. The North Pole? They had never been there, but whatever the reason they had to go it had to be important.

Jack threw a snow globe on the ground. He smiled as he watched them go in. He followed after them. It was time.

Bunnymund peaked behind the corner that he was hiding from. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. No one was around. He stepped around the corner. That proved to be a big mistake.

His eyes widened with fright. He took a step back and started to run. He did not get far.

"YE!" She screamed angrily. The red haired girl jumped on the giant rabbit. Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She punched him in the nose.

Bunnymund closed his eyes and winched. Merida was still mad at him.

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been having health issues with my liver.**


End file.
